Human Life
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Holly left the people because she was in love with Artemis and they were keeping things from her. Artemis returned those feelings. Now it is 13 and a half years later and the people need their help and to warn them. Will Artemis and Holly help them? After all they never contacted Artemis about her disappearance. So why would they care now? Set After the Atlantis Complex.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: All Characters but the ones I made up belong to Eoin Colfer**

* * *

**Human Life**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

Holly left the people because she was in love with Artemis and they were keeping things from her. Artemis returned those feelings. Now it is 13 and a half years later and the people need their help and to warn them. Will Artemis and Holly help them? After all they never contacted Artemis about her disappearance. So why would they care now? Set After the Atlantis Complex.

* * *

**Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**Update list is on my profile**


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: Just letting you all know I am bad at spelling and I rely on my spell checker. So sorry if some words come through the cracks.**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Holly makes her way into the office of the LEP. She wanted to get a surface visa so she can see Artemis she hadn't seen him in 18 months. She really wanted to see him. But Commander Kelp wouldn't give her a visa and she started to notice that Foaly, Trouble, Qwan and No1 were keeping secrets from her. She didn't like it on bit. So last night she had made up her mind. She was going to leave the force and go to the surface to be with Artemis. She loved him and she wanted to tell him. So she was going to go.

When she got into her office it was very early so nobody will be in. She quickly packs up her stuff and goes to Commander Kelp's office. She leaves a letter on his desk before leaving the LEP for good.

She makes her why back to her apartment and grabs the stuff she had already packed she looks at her apartment one last time before heading to the E1 Tara shuttle port. She had disguised herself so she wouldn't be stopped.

"Where are you going today miss?" the pixie asks

"I am going to replenish my magic", Holly says giving him the half truth

She was going to replenish her magic. And go to Fowl Manor. She wasn't coming back. Not for anything. She had, had enough of secrets and lies that were coming from Trouble, Foaly, Qwan and No1.

Holly gets in the shuttle with a couple of other elves and fairies. They soon were at Tara and Holly takes off to the closest Magical Site. She picks an acorn and goes down on her knees.

_From the earth thine power flows,_

_Given through courtesy, so thanks are owed._

_Pluck thou the magick seed,_

_Where full moon, ancient oak and twisted water meet._

_And bury it far from where it was found,_

_So return your gift into the ground_

The blue sparks run up her arms filling her to the brim with magic. She smiles the feeling was great.

Holly puts on her shield and flies to Fowl Manor. It was 9am when she finally reached the manor. She lands and hesitantly knocks on the door. Quickly a seven foot man opens it.

"Butler!" Holly says

"Holly", Butler says going down to give her a hug

"I have missed you", Holly says as he lets go

"Not as much as we all have missed you. So you finally here to heal Artemis?" Butler asks letting her in

Holly looks at him confused.

"Why?" she asks

"You don't know?" Butler asks looking shocked

"What don't I know?" Holly asks

"Artemis was in a car accident a year ago. He is paralysed from the waist down. I was so sure you would know", Butler replies

Holly freezes she was in shock. Artemis was seriously injured. Why didn't no one tell her? Now it all made sense. Foaly and the others new and kept it from her. She was fuming. How dare they! She was going to kill them next they meet if they meet. And that was a big if.

"Where is he? I am going to heal him", Holly says urgently

"He is in his study. Come on I will take you too him", Butler says leading her up the stairs

Butler knocks at a door.

"Artemis a friend of yours is here", Butler says through the door

"Send them in", a voice says

Butler nods at Holly opening the door and letting her in.

There was Artemis sitting in a wheelchair in front of his computer. He had dark circles under his eyes. Like he hadn't slept in ages.

"Foaly, Trouble where is Holly? I need to speak to her", Artemis says not noticing her presence

"She is on a mission Fowl and she is now a Major. She hasn't got time for you", she recognises the voice as Troubles

"Fine tell her to call me when she has time please", Artemis says and Holly could see the plea is his eyes

"We will tell her. Now stop hacking into my system", Foaly says closing the link

Artemis deflates looking depressed.

"Maybe she doesn't what me anymore", Artemis mutters

"I have always wanted you Arty", Holly says coming out of the shadows

Artemis bolts up straight.

"Holly?" he asks not believing her eyes

"Yes Arty it's me. And I am going to heal you", Holly says moving closer and putting her hand on his cheek

Artemis leans into the touch. And sighs in relief she was finally here after all this time.

"Before I heal you Arty I have to tell you something", Holly says

"What is it Hols?" Artemis asks

"I love you", Holly says looking him in the eye one blue and one hazel

"I love you to Holly. With everything I am", Artemis replies

Holly kisses him and Artemis kisses her back. With the kiss blue sparks of magic come from Holly into Artemis heaps of magic pours into his body. Healing him. They both pull apart gasping.

"I can feel my legs", Artemis whispers looking down at his legs in shock

Holly smiles, "Don't try and walk yet. Your muscles are not strong enough for it yet. We will have to work on that"

Artemis looks up and smiles at her.

"Yes we will. Are you staying here?" Artemis asks

"Yes. Forever I will stay. I am not going back down to Haven even again. By the looks at it everyone has been in on it to keep us apart", Holly says fire in her eyes

"So that is why you haven't come sooner", Artemis says putting it all together

"It looks like it. But I am staying here and there is nothing they can do about it. I am technically I am now missing in Haven. I used a disguise to get here", Holly replies

"I get it. I am glad you are staying here", Artemis says leaning out of his wheelchair for a hug

Holly gives him one and sits on his lap.

"I will stay with you always", Holly says kissing him

"Always", Artemis says kissing her back

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been 13 and a half years since Holly left Haven. She now lived at Fowl Manor and she was human. Artemis came up with a pill that would permanently change you into a human. He came up with it 3 months after she arrived there. Artemis asked her if she was sure this was what she wanted and she said yes so he gave her the pill. She immediately changed to human. She was now 5'4 her hair was down to her waist. Her ears were now rounded and she had them pieced a month after she changed to human. She was white skinned too. She looked like a human. No one could tell she was once an elf. And she liked it. She still had her magic but she would have a human life span. That she was ok with. As long as she was with Artemis everything will be alright.

Artemis had finally got back on his feet with a lot of physical therapy. Soon he was walking again only with a slight limp. He had started up a research business to cure diseases. He was all about helping other people now and changing lives for the better.

5 months since she left Haven Artemis proposed to her the ring was beautiful it was made out of diamonds it was a 30ct diamond ring. She told Artemis yes she would marry him.

5 more months passed and they finally got married Juliet was Holly's maid of honour and Butler was Artemis's. Holly's dress was green with sparkle in just the right places. Holly absolutely loved the dress and she took Artemis's breath away when she walked down the aisle. They were married in front of Artemis's friends and family. The rings were silver the Holly's ring was silver will diamonds around it and Artemis's ring was just plain silver. Soon she was Holly Coral Fowl. And she was happy to be. Artemis treasured her and didn't lie to her and she never lied to him. It is a good relationship. They went to the Caribbean for their honeymoon. Holly loved the sun. It was a perfect Honeymoon. They stayed there for 3 weeks then they returned home.

3 months later Holly found out she was pregnant with their first child. Artemis was thrilled he was going to be a father. He took care of Holly all through her pregnancy. When she was throwing up he held her hair. When she complained that her back was sore Artemis massaged her back. Angeline and Artemis Fowl I was thrilled to going to be grandparents. They helped anyway they could when Artemis II was at work. Juliet was assigned to protect Holly now that she was more fragile and Artemis had a lot of enemies. So no one wanted to take the chance.

At 9 months on September 12th Holly gave birth to a son named Artemis Tammaro Fowl III. Artemis was with her all through the labour. Holly nearly breaking his hand a couple of times. Artemis III had black hair and hazel eyes. Holly couldn't believe how prefect he was. She adored her new son. Angeline and Artemis I adored their first grandchild. They were very happy. They helped Holly with him when Artemis II was at work.

As the years went on Holly had more children making Artemis a very happy father. Their names were Julie Angeline Fowl, named after Julius Root and Angeline Fowl and Julie's twin Caramia Holly Fowl. Julie had auburn hair and blue eyes and Caramia had the same they were identical twins. They were born a year after Artemis III was. Then came Edward Domovoi Fowl named after the ever faithful Butler. Edward had auburn hair and hazel eyes. Next was Gabriella Coral Fowl named after Holly's mother. Gabriella had black hair and hazel eyes. Then were the twins Cassander John Fowl and Cassandra Molly Fowl. They both had black hair and blue eyes. Next was Blythe Andrew Fowl born two years after Cassander and Cassandra. Blythe had auburn hair and blue eyes. Next was Luke Harold Fowl, Luke had black hair and hazel eyes. Then came Melody Natalie Fowl she had black hair and blue eyes. Then came Mabon Kyle Fowl who had auburn hair and hazel eyes like his mother and lastly only born a week ago was Harmony Angel Fowl she had black hair and hazel eyes.

Artemis II and Holly loved all their kids they were the joy in their lives. Neither had, had any contact with the people. That they were glad off. They didn't want to talk to them after everything the people had put them through. They didn't trust them anymore.

Juliet had meet a fellow bodyguard named George Franklin. They married 2 years later. They had children too. There was Carolina Juliet Franklin, Mabelle Holly Franklin, Ryan Domovoi Franklin, Rachana Sarah Franklin, and the twins Fredrick David Franklin and Philip George Franklin they were 4 months old.

Everyone lived at Fowl Manor because it was safest. Fowl Manor had 75 rooms. Plenty of room for the whole family. Artemis II had put shields around the property keeping fairies, elves, dwarfs, and pixie's out. Artemis could drop it any time. But Holly said to keep it up. She was not in the mood to deal with anyone from her old world. Artemis also had camera's everywhere that could see through a fairy shield and cam foil. Nothing could get into the manor without setting of the alarms. But the Fowls and the Franklins still had bodyguards for when they went out. They had 7 bodyguards they were Domovoi Butler, Juliet Butler Franklin, George Franklin, Jackson Butler, Alice Butler, Max Butler, and Walter Butler all Cousins of Juliet and Domovoi Butler. They all knew about the people and wore mirrored sunglasses when out just in case of a fairy using the _Mesmer_ on them. They were all very careful.

Holly still had her magic which she did the ritual every year. Her children had a little bit of magic and Holly was teaching them how to control it. Artemis helped too, but he wasn't much help. He loved reading stories to his kids and hugging them to sleep. Artemis had changed so much since his marriage to Holly. He was a good man. He discovered the cure for HIV and Aids and was working on a cure for Cancer. He had won several awards. But that he didn't care about. All he cared about was his family and helping people. Holly was so proud of him so was his parents.

Myles and Beckett were now 16 and helped Artemis at his research centre when they weren't at school. They had just as big of mind as Artemis. Which was good because they came up with good ideas half the time when they weren't blowing up the manor with their experiments.

Just recently Artemis had given Holly an Eternity Ring. It was silver and black and had diamonds. It is a beautiful. Holly was used to being spoiled by Artemis. Artemis had bought her a lot of presents. And now that Holly had access to the Fowl fortune she bought Artemis gifts as well. Holly wrote fantasy novels in her spare time. Under a pen name. Everyone loved her books and she made a lot of money writing.

Life was good for the Fowls, Butlers, and Franklins little did they know change was coming…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**

**On another note all rings and Holly's wedding dress is on my profile. Please go and look and tell me what you think.**


	4. Author's Note: 3

**Author's Note:**

**My Nan is dying so I will not update stories for a bit longer. I might do one or two in her honour. But I just need to be there for my mum who is losing her mum. **

**So everyone please hang in there I WILL update when I can.**

**Thank you for your support**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
